


Eternity

by Jagwarakit



Series: The Insanity Trilogy [2]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes comfort in his ancestors. HP/FFVII crossover but takes place in the HP world. Harry's point of view. Part 2 of the Insanity Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII and it's spin-offs. A girl can dream though.
> 
> Notes:  
> Here's part two in what I'm calling the Insanity Trilogy. It's much more serious than the first part and takes place during Harry's training in his family's secret vault. Just to remind everyone, Cloud and Vincent can control how time passes in the vault. In this case, one minute out side the vault equals one year in side the vault.

A warm breeze blew threw the camp making the fire dance and crackle and cast harsh, flickering shadows in the shapes of his nightmares.  Then again, his nightmares are scarier then reality.  It had been four years for him and already he'd changed so much.  He wondered if any of the friends he'd left behind would recognize him and, of those that did, how many would understand and continue to stand by him after he did what was necessary to win the war.  He wondered if Sirius would understand.  
  
His ancestors were harsh in their training so far and he knew they would keep it up until he left them.  His heart clenched at the thought of leaving.  He'd grown very fond of Cloud and Vincent and, consequently, Vincent's inner demons.  For the first time he could remember, he was loved by his blood family.  It was an incredible feeling, having family that loved him unconditionally and for himself.  He didn't want to give that up.  He knew he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys, a fact he was grateful for, but he didn't look forward to living alone after having spent ten years with family that loved him even if those ten years only equaled ten minutes outside the vault.  A soft step to his right had him reaching for his sword and gun but relaxing again when Cloud entered the circle of fire light to sit at his side.  
  
“You should be sleeping.  Vincent is going to be drilling you in hand-to-hand in the morning,” Cloud said, his soft, smooth voice soothing taunt nerves.  
  
“Can't sleep,” he replied softly, knowing Vincent was listening from the shadows.  
  
“Another nightmare,” Vincent stated, his dark chocolate voice drifting from the shadows to his left.  
  
He only hummed in reply.  Both Cloud and Vincent knew him to well by now for him to lie, something he was grateful for.  He'd always wondered where he got his temperament from since he wasn't really like either of his parents in that respect despite how much he might look like his father and having his mother's eyes.  He closed his eyes and turned his face into the wind not bothering to hide the tear that slid down his cheek.  
  
“I don't want to leave here.  I don't want to be alone,” he whispered and he knew they would understand what he really meant.  
  
He didn't want to leave the only family he had left.  He didn't want to go back to being the last of his family.  He didn't want to go back to not having familial love.  Two arms wrapped around him, one clad in black leather and the other in cold metal, as velvet hair as black as pitch shifted against his bare arm and shoulder.  
  
“You won't be,” Vincent murmured in his ear, the tight hold telling of the lengths he would go for the “childe” of his now small clan.  
  
“Vincent is right, Harry.  For as long as we draw breath you will never be alone,” Cloud said, his voice hard with his conviction echoing the grip he now had on his descendant's hand.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured even as he gripped Vincent's arm and Cloud's hand as if they were his life lines, and, in a way, they were.  
  
The sun rose slowly sending streaks of light over the rugged terrain surrounding the ruins of Midgar and Edge and beginning to heat the air.  A shaft of light spread over the bare remains of a deserted camp and three sets of foot prints left in the dust leading off into the distance towards an uncertain future.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
